A detection of objects in maritime environments can be performed by different detection devices such as radio detection and ranging (radar) devices or sound navigation and ranging (sonar) devices. Radio detection and ranging devices may e.g. be adapted to monitor the maritime environment over long ranges on the water surface whereas sound navigation and ranging devices may e.g. be adapted to monitor the maritime environment at short ranges under the water surface.
Typical radio detection and ranging devices to be used in maritime environments operate as stand-alone devices in the X frequency band (8-12 GHz) or S frequency band (2-4 GHz). In a maritime vessel, typical radio detection and ranging devices may e.g. be arranged at a bow or a stern of the maritime vessel.
Due to limitations of stand-alone radio detection and ranging devices, e.g. a limited bandwidth or limited aperture, object detection in maritime environments suffers from a limited resolution of object detection and a coarse mitigation of sea clutter. Furthermore, no simultaneous full coverage around the maritime vessel and only a limited coverage in close areas around the maritime vessel may be provided.